As a requirement of current picture processing, multiple pictures may be superimposed on a base picture. The user may zoom in, zoom out, or rotate these pictures so that the multiple superimposed pictures and the base picture can be combined into one picture to be outputted.
Usually, when combining N (N is greater than 2) pictures into one picture, the pictures need to be combined one by one. That is, the combining operation needs to be performed for (N−1) times. The large number of combining operations can lead to a large amount of memory being occupied in a terminal, increasing operation time.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.